1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal-securing auxiliary member which secures a battery terminal to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 illustrates an attaching structure of a battery-direct-attached type fuse unit to a battery which is disclosed in a below-described Patent Literature 1. FIG. 15 illustrates an attaching structure of a battery-direct-attached type fuse unit to a battery which is similar to the structure disclosed in the Patent Literature 1.
In FIGS. 14 and 15, reference numeral 110 denotes a battery terminal which is fastened to a battery post 210 of a battery 200, and reference numeral 120 denotes a battery-direct-attached type fuse unit.
As illustrated in FIG. 15, the battery terminal 110 includes a post fastened portion 111 which is to be fastened to the battery post 210 of the battery 200 and a fuse unit attaching portion 112 to which the battery-direct-attached type fuse unit 120 is to be screwed.
The post fastened portion 111 includes a post insertion hole 111a through which the battery post 210 is inserted, a slit 111b which cuts to separate partially the post insertion hole 111a and a tightening screw 111c which tightens to narrow a gap at the slit portion 111b so that the post fastened portion 111 is secured to the battery post 210.
The fuse unit attaching portion 112 is such that a stud bolt 112b is provided on a conduction plate portion 112a which is integral with the post fastened portion 111 so as to rise therefrom. The stud bolt 112b is provided so that an extending direction of a central axis C1 of the stud bolt 112b becomes parallel to the direction of a central axis C2 of the post insertion hole 111a of the post fastened portion 111.
FIG. 16 illustrates a state in which the battery terminal 110 is attached to the battery post 210 of the battery 200 with the battery terminal 110 oriented in a proper attaching direction. The proper attaching orientation of the battery terminal 110 is, as illustrated in FIG. 16, an orientation in which a straight line L1 that connects a center of the post insertion hole 111a and a center of the stud bolt 112b perpendicularly intersects a side surface 201 of the battery 200.
The battery-direct-attached type fuse unit 120 includes a terminal connecting portion 121 having a terminal connecting conductor 121a which is to be fastened to the fuse unit attaching portion 112 to be electrically connected to the battery post 210 via the battery terminal 110 and a resin housing 122 which houses a plurality of connecting terminals which branch off to be connected to the terminal connecting conductor 121a and a plurality of fuses.
In the resin housing 122, a portion denoted by reference numeral 122a is a terminal housing portion which houses the plurality of connecting terminals which branch off to be connected to the terminal connecting conductor 121a. An electric wire which is fed from the battery 200 is connected to the connecting terminals housed in the terminal housing portion 122a. Additionally, a portion denoted by reference numeral 122b is a portion which houses the plurality of fuses provided between the terminal connecting conductor 121a and the connecting terminals.
The resin housing 122 which houses the pluralities of fuses and connecting terminals is provided into a shape which hangs perpendicularly from an end portion of the terminal connecting conductor 121a. When the battery-direct-attached type fuse unit 120 is attached properly to the battery terminal 110 which is attached to the battery post 210 while being oriented in the proper attaching direction, as illustrated in FIG. 16, the resin housing 122 is disposed along the side surface 201 of the battery 200 to thereby reduce the protrusion of the resin housing 122 from the battery 200.
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2008-155746.